Episode 175
Introduction Gintoki has a toothache and is forced to visit the dentist, one of his many fears. Now he hopes that he can get through this, despite a certain Vice-Commander waiting with him...and the horror of a mad dentist... Plot GIntoki sits on a couch, warily watching the clock slowly tick by. His internal monologue, about his desperate attempts of asking the clock to move faster, is interrupted by a nurse telling him that he is disturbing others. It is revealed that Gintoki was at the dentist and his despair was due to waiting for his appointment and the constant noise of the dentist drill. He was here because of his toothache, but he starts to worry about being accidentally killed by any of the dentist's instruments. He quickly decides to distract himself by reading a magazine, but seeing no Jump, decides to read Magazine. Another person grabs the comic at the same time as him. The person, Hijikata, also has a toothache due to a rotted cap and the two mock each other's tastes in comics before the nurse yells at them to sit down. The duo desperately attempt to hide the fact that they were scared of the dentist by pretending to be "drillers" to prove how brave they were. Hasegawa appears from the back and tells the men that the clinic's treatments were quick but painful, unknowingly scaring Gintoki and Hijikata more. They watch as he is called back then hear the Madao's painful cries, followed by him flat-lining then being revived, along with him losing something. Hasegawa leaves the office to tell Gintoki and Hijikata that his toothache was gone ... along with his right arm (and p*nis) that was replaced by toothbrushes. Worse Kondou also leaves the office with an arm (Hasegawa's) drafted on his forehead. The two men leave without recognizing that they have been altered. The other clients quickly leave but Gintoki and Hijikata stay put, due more to their stubborn insistence of proving to each other how brave they were. The two then enter the dentist room despite their mental pleas for someone to save them. The two are horrified to see the blood-stained room filled with saws and a dentist with bad teeth. Strapped to their chairs, they also learn that the people taking care of them are two robots with their main theme being surgically altering them. Gintoki and Hijkata try and fail to not get altered, resulting in the duo having two robots connected to their crotch and seeing them as two unappealing older women. The moment the robot nurses begin their drill treatment, the two men realizes that they felt no pain. The robot nurses state that their quick dentist treatments causes strain to their patients so the surgeries were to help alleviate them. The men see that their (severe) pain was transferred to their crotch robots. Worse, thanks to the illusions, the "women" desperately reach out to them for help. Gintoki and Hijikata try to ignore everything.... Hours later in the hospital, Gintoki and Hijikata, still with their cavities, tearfully ask the nurse to help repair their crotch robots. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Hijikata Toushirou *Kagura (mentioned) *Kondou Isao *Hasegawa Taizou Trivia *This is one of the few episodes to be made in live action with minor differences. ** the magazine grab by Gintoki and Hijikata in the anime is women magazine while in the live action is a Jump magazine. With both of them wanting a Jump magazine. ** Inside the dentist office is different in the anime the room is full of blood every where while the live action has to room clean. ** Kondou dose not appear in the live action only Hasegawa appears. ** The robot use during Gintoki and Hijikata oporation do not appear robotice in the live action, **Gintoki and Hijikata taking the robots to the doctor is taken out of the live action. ** The robots in the live action are surrounded by blood after the oporation is finished. **The restraints in the anime pop out from the chair while in the live action has to appear out of nowhere. Category:Episodes